1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to video tape cartridges, and more specifically to such cartridges having housings formed in two hinged sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide video tape cartridges having housings formed from two hinged sections as described in U.S. Patent to Dolby, No. 3,756,329. The Dolby patent discloses the connection of the two hinged sections together by a U-shaped clip that coacts with knuckle portions formed on the housing sections. The U-shaped clip is bent at its end to form hooks that fit about shoulders by one of the knuckle portions to maintain the clip in proper position. Although the Dolby clip apparently is satisfactory in holding the housing together in this fashion, it is relatively difficult to install and makes assembly and disassembly awkward and highly inconvenient. Accordingly, a need exists for a tape cartridge housing that can be easily and readily assembled.